Sitting on the Steps
by BrownEyedGirl93
Summary: Jade sits on the steps after Beck gives her a time-out, wondering why she obeyed him in the first place. How will he make it up to her?


**A/N: I just rewatched **_**Beggin' on Your Knees**_**, and I have to say, the part where Beck makes Jade sit on the steps was a little much for me. Despite being cute, I couldn't believe Jade let Beck boss her around like that. As a feminist, I was a little miffed, and that inspired me to write this emotional-but-adorable oneshot in Jade's POV, explaining why she did it. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious.**

* * *

…

Jade sat on the steps and leaned against the banister, tuning out Beck and Tori as they talked about how to get revenge on the stupid new guy in Tori's life. Why did she have to plant the doubts about him in Tori's head anyway? And why did Robbie have to tell her what he heard?

Maybe if Tori didn't know and just acted like herself, Ryder would've fallen in love with her (like everyone else), and they would've rode off into the sunset together. They would've gotten married and had two fucking _perfect_ kids, who everyone loved. And then _finally_, she wouldn't be a threat to her relationship with Beck.

_Stupid Beck._ She couldn't believe he had defended Tori and given _her_ a time out. Why did he have to be that protective of the girl's stupid feelings? The idea that he cared more about _Tori_ than he did about her—after all they'd been through—made her feel crestfallen and weak. The humiliation and rejection stung like hell and made her want to sink into the ground.

She wondered what would happen if she had a heart attack right then and there. _Would he even care?_ Or would he be too busy helping Tori with her stupid problems to even notice? He was _always_ helping her. Always had to be her fucking knight in shining armor. _Why was he even with her if he liked Tori so much?_

Jade didn't even want to think about him right now. But like always, the tall, dark, and handsome boy with the perfect hair had wormed her way into her thoughts again. She squeezed her eyes shut to block out the memory, but it came anyway.

_"OKAY, THAT'S A TIME OUT!"_

_"NO, I WAS JUST TRY—"_

_"GO SIT ON THE STEPS!"_

And she had actually done it. For some reason, she had done exactly what Beck ordered her to do without putting up a fight or even a complaint. If anyone else had tried to command her like that, they would've lost a limb. She supposed she had obeyed him because she wanted to redeem herself. She just wanted him to love her and be proud of her, like he was every time she finished performing on stage.

And because she loved him. _So fucking much._ She never told him; she'd always believed love was a sign of weakness. And she liked to think she didn't have one. But she did, and it was him. He was her Achille's heel.

If it weren't for her love for him, she would be so much stronger. She wouldn't let anyone or anything get in the way of her being herself. She was _Jade West_, the girl who was feared by all. And all it took was one floppy-haired teenage boy to reduce her to this.

She still couldn't believe she had let a guy boss her around like that. She was sure all the feminists of the past century were spinning in their graves right now. _How could she let them down?_

Oh, Beck was going to pay for this. It was time to remind him just who wore the pants in their relationship.

…

* * *

Jade had broken into Beck's RV again and was waiting for him when he got home. She had fully intended to pick a fight with him over the whole time-out thing. She was going to scream at him for committing such a heinous relationship crime, and he was going to cry. She had never seen him cry, but there's a first time for everything, right?

Then she would threaten to break up with him for bossing her around and he would beg for forgiveness. That would also be the first time she would see him beg for anything. Then he would promise to make it up to her by being her slave for a week. She smiled deviously, wondering what she would use to whip him with.

But the second he came in and shook his head at her, smiling and saying something like "Jade, Jade, Jade. What am I gonna do with you?"she felt her insides go numb. He was smiling at her now, and probably expecting her to say something playful, like "I think you can guess," and give him a sexy wink. _He wanted her_. And it took all her willpower not to give in and do it.

Instead, she stood up from his bed, walked up to him and crossed her arms across her chest."You can start by apologizing. For making me sit on the steps today." Jade wondered what had gotten into her. _Where did that come from, and why wasn't she screaming?_

Beck's smile dropped for a second, and Jade felt her heart sink. He had wanted her before, and now she had totally ruined the moment. Then a smirk took its place.

"What?" She asked irritably.

"Nothing, just…you're really cute when you get mad. Guess that's why I put up with you," he said teasingly.

Jade scowled. She hated the word _cute_. And she hated it when he called her _cute_. Cat and Tori were cute. She was a feisty sex bomb. And teasing her was another thing she only let Beck get away with, because he was Beck. That reminded her; he still needed to beg for forgiveness. She let out a sharp breath.

"Okay, we'll do this your way." He backed her up against the wall and put a hand on either side of her. Then he leaned in close to her ear. "I'm SO fucking _sorry_, Jade," He began with an air of smugness in his voice. "I'm sorry I got you to behave yourself and not make a bad situation worse." He ran his tongue along her ear and nibbled at the lobe, making her shiver from wanting more.

Wait a minute…that wasn't a real apology!He was just using seduction to make her give in to her desire and forgive him. _That was her move!_ She could call him out on using it, but she knew she'd sound like a hypocrite. Especially since she knew she would use it again, many times in the future.

"Please forgive me." Beck bore his brown eyes into her green ones with mock seriousness. Then he moved his hands down to her waist and started in on her neck, shooting waves of pleasure through her spine.

Jade involuntarily let out a soft moan. _When had Beck gotten so naughty and seductive?_ This was all her fault; her habits had rubbed off on him and totally corrupted him in the process. Gone was the sweet boy who had shyly asked her out more than two years ago and gotten her father's approval. She missed the caring and cute-but-still-growing-into-his-looks boy she could walk all over.

Now, in his place was a drop-dead gorgeous seventeen-year-old who lived on his own and was currently giving her a very noticeable hickey. And she would be all for this new badass, sexy Beck—if it didn't mean that she would no longer get her way all the time.

"No. I'm mad at you." She tried to drown out the sound of her pounding heart and keep her voice steady.

"Come on Jade…" He rested his forehead against hers, then moved it away to kiss her on the corner of her lips. "Can't you just…" He kissed her again, this time on the lips. "Forget about that now? And just—" Another kiss. "Kiss me? Please?"

She refused to meet his eyes, because she knew they would break her resolve. _As if it wasn't already broken._ His body was pressed flush against hers, and she wanted it to stay right where it was. He had gotten _really_ good at the whole seduction-for-forgiveness thing. Maybe even better than her.

His left hand was now on her ass, and she knew the feminists were now past spinning in their graves. They had probably risen and were planning to take her down with them to teach her a thing or two about not letting men get away with everything.

Still, she couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face; she knew she was finished. There was no going back now; she could tell from the smug glint in his eyes that he knew he had her wrapped around his little finger.

"Fine. Apology accepted." She let Beck take her to his bed, and she couldn't help feeling giddy inside because he wanted _her_, and only her.

She forgot about making him cry, beg for forgiveness, and be her slave. She was still hurt, but he was making it all better the only way he knew how. _The way that she had taught him_. So she lay there with him and let him show her his love. And because she loved him with every fiber of her being and couldn't stand the idea of losing him to someone like Vega, she took every nibble, kiss, and caress for all they were worth.

_Better enjoy the hell out of him while he was still with her._

…

* * *

**A/N: This oneshot was supposed to be angst-y, but Jade's POV is just too much fun to mess with. I was actually laughing at how she sounded while writing this. You could see all her insecurities and her supreme self-confidence, even when they were at the extreme. So, how did I do? Did I get her character right? C'mon, REVIEW! **

**PS: If you liked this, be sure to check out my first Bade story (When Beck Met Jade).**

…


End file.
